Momoyuu Kimusaigi's Adventures in Gensokyo
by Nokatan
Summary: Once a flower loving oni, was now a ghost wish-washy on her feelings whether or not it was time for her 900 year stay at Gensokyo was to end. Before calling out to the boat crossing to Higan, she found herself running the other way for sudden adventure.


So many flowers there were, itching to get their trip over to Higan like it was supposed to be. All of the ghosts, even the ones who were unaware they were dead squirmed just itching to cross the river they awaited so patiently at. Every single one of these spirits had at least a normal, happy look on there face... except for one.

The sharp horns on her head were immediately comparing with the dulling look on her face, listlessly hovering over the flower she possessed. "...so, I'm finally going to leave?" she asked, looking behind her to what she was leaving behind. Why hadn't she done anything during her stay in this land for all the time she had?

Even if she had escaped from being judged by the yama and continued her life as a ghost in Gensokyo, all she did was sleep. The only memory the oni could remember was the sight of a geyser in the distance...

It was time for Gensokyo to say goodbye to Momoyuu Kimusaigi.

That is, until her decisions started to change until she finally started listening to the conversations going on between fellow ghosts. "...Haven't you heard? There is word going on that a group of strange people and such are unsealing a powerful youkai." "Oh my, sounds like a fright.. hopefully it isn't someone too seriously dangerous."

A powerful youkai? It brought back the faint memories of when Momoyuu was still alive 500 years ago... the battling she always did to defend her dignity. Why did everyone tease her anyway? That's when Momoyuu remember, she was a softie that's why. An oni who didn't enjoy being wild and barbaric all time, who instead occasionally wanted to snuggle up in a bed of flowers.

This only made her desicion more difficult, should she stay and go to an unfamiliar place... or stay and possibly be teased by others which would bring up old bad memories. Momoyuu who looked so bored before, now had the most troubled look on her face. It was then when her decision time was shortened, the shikigami had finally arrived to bring the spirits over to Higan. ...and it only took like what, a few horus more than it should have been?

"...okay, okay. One and a time.." The shikigami known as Komachi, all the ghosts knew her when they were ready to leave. The look on her face was almost like Momoyuu's, although it was more of a 'not enjoying work' dull. Either way the ghosts had boarded on with patience until the (nice) boat Komachi has always had was full. The rest of the ghosts would have to float along and follow.

While the boarding was going on, Momoyuu still hadn't realized she had to follow too, the oni lost herself in her thoughts. ...as her self-reasoning went own, Momoyuu finally noticed the boat ready to leave. 'Crap, I wasn't paying attention!' Her inner voice yelled, her heart beginning to race.

Would she be able to catch up in time, or would she be left behind and wait through another painstakingly long wait to Higan? That's when Momoyuu felt a rush, a sudden rush to just run away. But her still unbalanced feelings fought against it and wanted to reach out for the boat and call out. But instead she escaped the opposite way. Why was her wanting to stay so strong? Momoyuu became upset at herself for not being able to make a straight choice...

...but why did her heart feel so warm at the same time of this tugged despair? Momoyuu never why she always felt like this when she was also sad... perhaps it was a sign telling her she made the right decision, who knows. Or maybe it was the flowers around her that tried cheering her up... Momoyuu never knew.

But all she knew right now is she definitely had some memories to make before she can actually leave her familiar surroundings at last. Maybe meet some youkai, or explore phenomenal places. Momoyuu didn't know this either, but she knew she'd have to enjoy it whether or not she'd be in a dangerous situation or in an unnecesary fight with humans... or maybe even other onis.

"Here I come." she spoke out. To whom you may ask? Maybe it was to everyone, or to Gensokyo itself.


End file.
